guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel
Last Updated/Reviewed: December 23rd, 2015 Pm a Parallel member in-game if you'd like our website link ^^ About Us We are currently a level 132 guild with 100+ active members. We're in the 'Integrity' alliance and together, we're becoming much stronger . The requirement to join us is to be active, and level 120+, however this level requirement may increase over time. We organise perc hunts/dung runs/xping/questing and heaps more, just ask if you ever need help. We are a friendly bunch willing to help guildies with anything. Our current average member level is 180. Joining Us We interest you do we? Just post a message in the 'Talk' button next to 'Edit' near the top of the page and we'll follow you up . If you can't do that, then just go to the in-game 'fellow pages' and look up 'Parallel'. Contact any of these members and you'll happily join our ranks ^^. The first people you should try contacting are: Tyzii, Felancia, Queenof-Thieves, Pipped, Cluck or Sir-Kappy. Information (Rights/Ranks) #KnowYourRights All information will be posted on this thread, so for starters, our ranking system: In our guild, there are currently 11 possible ranks you can get. They are the following: Basic Ranks On Trial: The rank you receive upon entering the guild. Mascot: This rank will be given to those who are lower than the required level. (You won't get another rank until you reach the required level, but will still be able to earn rights). Perceptor Killer: If you have more than one character in the guild, your alt will get this rank. (You will earn rights when you give the guild xp but the rank won't change). Chosen One: A member for a very long time, is trusted with more rights than others. Can choose to have this rank or not. Doesn't have to donate xp to the guild. Automatically gets 2 perc spots. Xp-Based Ranks Initiate (10k xp given to the guild) Secretary (25k xp given to the guild) Scout (50k xp given to the guild) Guard (100k xp given to the guild) Reservist (200k xp given to the guild) Protecter (500k xp given to the guild) Treasurer (1m xp given to the guild) NOTE: Once you get treasurer, you can pick whichever rank you want as long as it isn't any of the above. Rights The following rights correspond to the ranks: On Trial = manage xp Perceptor Killier = manage xp Mascot = manage xp Initiate = manage xp Secretary = manage xp Scout = manage xp Guard = manage xp Reservist = manage xp, place perc, collect perc loot, (Can place up to 1 perceptor) Protecter = manage xp, place perc, collect perc loot, (Special right: Can use paddocks), (Can plant up to 1 perceptor) Treasurer = manage xp, place perc, collect perc loot, manage others xp contribution, (Special right: Can use paddocks), (Can plant up to 2 perceptors) Miscellaneous right: Any member over lvl 180 gets the right to be the main perc defender. Also, only trusted members may receive the right to invite. If you have met the criteria for a rank, and for some reason you aren't that rank, just tell me and I'll fix it. '' Breeding (paddocks) ''To have the right to use the paddocks, you must first tell a SiC that you are interested in using the paddocks. Then the amount of spaces you will be permitted to use can be discussed :) Important addition: in the event of a paddock being bought by a fellow guild member, then it will be up to that guild member what the rules for the paddock will be. Rules #Please speak and understand English. #Please behave respectfully and treat other guildies respectfully at all times. #Please do not constantly ask for leeching. #Please do not force a guildie to do something. #Please do not use foul language in guild chat. #Please give at least 1% xp to the guild. #Please do not fight in guild chat. #Please do not post innapropriate links in the guild chat. #Please do not beg. #Members who have been inactive for a minimum of 1+ month(s) without letting us know why, may be kicked. Leaders Houses/Paddocks Our houses: Our Paddocks: Suggestions If you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to contact Tyzii, Felancia, Queenof-Thieves, Pipped, Cluck or Sir-Kappy by either sending them a message in-game or by the talk section on this page :) Screenshots